Eine komische Art, Geld zu verdienen
by f.thoele
Summary: Wie man sich doch irren kann... Madame Rosmerta über den Alltag als Barbetreiberin.


**Disclaimer:**

Trotz des Titels verdienen ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Nicht nur, dass sämtliche Figuren und Schauplätze von J. K. Rowling entliehen sind, auch die Idee basiert auf einer Geschichte von Ed Dumonte. Ich distanziere mich hiermit von sämtlicher Verantwortung.

Viel Spaß

f.thoele

**Eine komische Art, Geld zu verdienen**

Ein Lokal zu führen, ist eine verrückte Sache, lassen Sie sichs gesagt sein.

Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich mich abstrampeln muss. Ich lebe sogar ziemlich gut davon und man hat durchaus seinen Spaß. Aber der Tag zieht sich immer ziemlich lang hin und ich hab auch meinen Kummer damit gehabt. Zum Beispiel bin ich ein paar Mal überfallen worden. Dann und wann bekommt man es auch mit einem aufgebrachten Betrunkenen zu tun, den man beruhigen muss. Und zwischendurch gerate ich zuweilen in den Streit zwischen einem Mann und seiner Frau um eine Freundin. Oder in den Streit zwischen einem Mann und seiner Freundin um die Ehefrau. Oder zwischen einer Frau und einer Freundin wegen des Mannes.

Aber das alles ist nicht gerade ungewöhnlich. Man nimmts als Teil des Geschäftes hin und lernt, damit zu leben. Nein, was einen wirklich verrückt machen kann, sind die wirklich verqueren Sachen, die so manchmal passieren.

Ich wills Ihnen erzählen.

Mein Lokal ist nur klein und wird hauptsächlich von Leuten aus der Nachbarschaft besucht. Alle paar Wochen strömen allerdings große Mengen an Schülern vom Schloss herein. Aber sonst muss ich nie gestresst von Tisch zu Tisch laufen. Außerdem liege ich nicht so weit ab vom Schuss, dass ich nicht auch mal ein paar Fremde zu sehen bekomme, was aber auch daran liegt, dass mein Heimatdorf nicht gerade unbekannt ist.

Da kam eines Freitagmorgens um zehn Uhr ein Bursche herein, ich hatte noch gar nicht richtig aufgemacht. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Nadelstreifenanzug, ein weisses Hemd und einen unauffälligen Umhang und ich schätzte ihn als Vertreter ein, der vor einem Kundenbesuch noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hatte.

„Einen Augenblick", sagte ich. Ich war gerade dabei, die Kühlfächer mit Butterbier vollzustellen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Mühe. Ich habs nicht eilig."

Während ich also die Kühler vollstellte und die Sodamaschine mit Eis füllte, nahm er die Hocker von der Bar, wohin ich sie immer stelle, wenn ich den Fußboden wische und teilte die Aschenbecher wieder aus.

Dann suchte er sich einen Platz am Ende der Bar, setzte sich und wartete, wobei er sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Ich nehme ein Butterbier, wenn Sie so weit sind", sagte er.

Ich gab ihm ein Butterbier und stellte es vor ihn hin und schob die Münzen zurück, die er auf die Bar legte. Der Geldbeutel war hinter einem leeren Butterbierkasten unter der Bar versteckt. Ich zählte das Wechselgeld ab, das ich am Tag brauchen würde - fünfzig Galleonen in Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünzen, und legte alles in die Kasse. Weil es Freitag war und ich die Lohnschecks einiger Stammkunden einlöse, hatte ich noch fünfhundert Galleonen extra von Gringotts geholt. Dieses Geld legte ich unter den Kleingeldtrog in der Kasse. Dann nahm ich mir selbst ein Butterbier und ging um die Bar, um mich neben den Fremden zu setzen.

„Dauert noch eine Weile, bis die Ersten kommen", sagte ich. „Sind Sie Vertreter oder so etwas?"

„Nein. Ich kam nur zufällig vorbei und sah Ihre Tür offen stehen. Da bin ich hereingekommen."

Da es darauf nichts zu erwidern gab, saßen wir nur einfach da und tranken. Nach ein paar Minuten stand ich auf, füllte unsere Gläser nach und setzte mich wieder. Und dann begann die verrückte Sache, von der ich erzählen will.

Ein Bursche kam herein und trat an die Bar und ich wollte schon aufstehen, um ihn zu bedienen. Wenn man so lange im Geschäft ist wie ich, dann kriegt man ein Gefühl dafür, wenn etwas in der Luft liegt. Und damals hatte ich plötzlich dieses Gefühl. Es lag nicht daran, dass der Mann irgendwie komisch aussah. Er war noch jung hatte ein freundliches Gesicht und trug leichte Hosen, ein Sporthemd und einen Quidditchumhang. Aber der Blick, den er mir und dem Mann an der Bar zuwarf, beunruhigte mich doch. Ich bemerkte, dass seine Hände feucht waren und er sie ständig aneinander rieb, als wollte er sie trocken halten.

Er bestellte ein Butterbier und ich drehte mich um und wollte es aus dem Kühlfach nehmen. Als ich ihn wieder ansah, hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet.

„Nicht nervös werden, Oma, und mach mich auch nicht nervös. Lang hinter dich und gib mir die Münzen aus der Kasse."

Was mich nervös machte, war allein die Tatsache, dass der Junge längst nervös war. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte sichtlich. Ich öffnete die Kasse und holte die goldenen Galleonen heraus.

„Gibs auf, mein Sohn", sagte der Mann am anderen Ende der Bar leise.

Der Junge wirbelte herum; der Zauberstab zeigte weiter auf mich.

„Gibs auf, mein Sohn", widerholte der Fremde. „Es lohnt sich nicht."

„Sie halten sich da heraus Mister, und rühren sich nicht von der Stelle." Der Junge versuchte energisch zu sprechen, aber in seiner Stimme war ein Zittern, das zum Zittern seiner Hand passte. „Ich will niemandem etwas tun, aber ich tu etwas, wenn ich muss."

„Nun scheuchen Sie ihn nicht auf, Kumpel", sagte ich zu dem Fremden. „Sehen Sie nicht, wie er zittert? Ich glaube, er hat etwas geschluckt."

„Er hat nichts geschluckt. Er hat nur Angst." Der Mann behielt den leisen, beruhigenden Tonfall bei. „Wahrscheinlich hat er so etwas noch nie versucht und hat jetzt eine Riesenangst. Stimmts, Junge?"

„Hört mit dem Gerede auf, beide. Ich brauche das Geld und ich kriege es auch. Her damit!"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du das Geld brauchst, mein Sohn, aber es sich auf diese Weise zu beschaffen, lohnt sich bestimmt nicht. Auch wenn du diesmal davon kommst - und bestenfalls holst du ein paar Münzen heraus -, hättest du den Rest deiner Tage daran zu schlucken. Wir würden dem Ministerium deine Beschreibung geben und die würde registriert und früher oder später erkennt dich jemand und dann wirst du geschnappt. Das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche."

Der Fremde hielt erneut inne, als wollte er seufzen.

„Vielleicht passierts schon beim nächsten Überfall. Oder vielleicht erkennt dich ein Auror, wenn er dich auf der Straße sieht. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man sein ganzes Leben über die Schulter schauen und sich fragen muss, wer da hinter einem her ist?"

Der Mann sprach leise, überredend, und der Junge hörte wie hypnotisiert zu. Langsam senkte sich die Hand mit dem Zauberstab.

„Bis jetzt bist du noch sauber, du hast im Grunde noch nichts getan, du kannst den Raum hier verlassen, ohne dir darüber Sorgen zu machen, den Rest deines Lebens gejagt zu werden." Der Fremde starrte den Jungen an. „Ich kann dir von den Augen ablesen, dass du ein vernünftiger Bursche bist, dass du bisher noch nichts getan hast, was dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Dir wäre diese Art Leben viel zu fremd, als dass du es jetzt noch aufnehmen könntest. Ich möchte sogar wetten, dass du dir noch nicht einmal einen schönen Fluch überlegt hast. Du würdest für harmlosen Ladendiebstahl doch keine unverzeihlichen Flüche gebrauchen."

Der Junge hatte sich langsam zur Tür zurückgezogen. Als der Mann die Flüche erwähnte, wurde er bleich, wandte sich um und stürzte hinaus. Ich blieb einen Augenblick reglos stehen und machte einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Sagten Sie nicht, Sie wären kein Vertreter?", fragte ich. „Das war aber eben das tollste Verkaufsgespräch, das ich je gehört habe. Sie haben dem Burschen seinen Überfall glatt ausgeredet. Was sind Sie, ein Jugendpfleger oder was?"

„Nein ich bin kein Jugendpfleger", sagte er und leerte sein Glas. „Ich bin ein Profi."

Er langte in seine Manteltasche, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn vorsichtig auf die Bar – die Spitze zeigte in meine Richtung.

„Und vergessen Sie nicht den Geldbeutel unter dem Wechselgeld", fügte er hinzu.

Wie ich schon sagte, es ist ein verrückter Job.


End file.
